


Savin' Me

by Nativemoon95



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativemoon95/pseuds/Nativemoon95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie begs her mother to save the one man who has torn her entire family apart. He's killed those she's loved, but still she asks. Without an answer from Rachel and believing he's dead, she flees, his death becoming the last straw. No one expected what's to follow when Rachel does as Charlotte asks.  Unfortunately, for our gang you can't fight fate and their fate was sealed long ago when two young boys became brothers. </p><p>The patriots are coming, war is on the raise and blood will be shed. Aaron notices the nanotech becomes attached to Charlie and begins to realize it all ends and begins with her. The girl who saves monsters, who draws you in and gives you what you need. The angel that offers you redemption. </p><p>( Previously known as Untitled. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you - I need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHummingbird (Lizm3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedHummingbird+%28Lizm3%29), [Lizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie/gifts).



> Okay yes my story is untitled at the moment, but I will come up with something sooner or later or have you guys vote. As for the story, well I LOVE Charlie and Monroe and have been itching to write something for them and I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, but I knew I wanted to explore more of Charlie's character. Usually I can come up with a plot pretty easily, but I just couldn't do it with this couple, so I'm taking it as I go. I do know that I want certain things in the story to happen and there's a chance I might write a second story, but will come to that bride when we get there.
> 
> It is my first time writing on here, so please be gentle to me, but don't worry about giving me any criticism. Also Please review, I want to know what you think- that's one of the reason why I write, besides it makes me a BETTER writer, when I learn from you. (:
> 
> Also Charloe won't be right off the back, I mean it's going to build up, because I honestly believe there are a few things they both have to work through before they can enter a relationship together. Sooo, yes there will be a relationship and everything, but I want it to build up. Please remember to REVIEW (:
> 
> P.S. I am new to this site, so I don't know if you guys do this, but I'm looking for a beta or editor??

Mile's POV.

 

Squinting my eyes against the warmth coming in through the window, I rolled over and saw I was at Gene's. I stretched my hand over on the bed to look for Rachel, but she wasn't there. I pulled the blanket up and took a deep breathe as I realized my brother was dead. 

I know he did a lot of things, but so have I. 

" Miles! " Rachel rushes in and picks up my shirt then throws the damn thing at me, pushing me to get out of bed. 

" Dammit Rachel, I'm trying to sleep! " 

" I need your help. " She stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. I took a good look at her and realized something was up. 

" With what? " She turned around and softly said, " With Monroe. " I was confused at what she would need my help with, but I got up as quickly as I could and rushed out after her. 

" What do you mean Monroe? " I whispered yelled at her.

" Just follow me. " I was hot on her tracks all the way through town, once we were out passed the gate quite a ways, I again asked with what. 

" I didn't kill him. " I stopped where I was, shell shocked. 

" What do you mean you didn't kill him? " She turned around and glared at me. " What do you think it means Miles? " 

Bass wasn't dead, kept repeating in my head. 

 

Unknown POV.

 

As Miles and Rachel were on their way to a sleeping Bass, Charlie stopped in the middle of the forest. After she left Monroe's execution she just kept walking, not understanding why she was crying. 

Looking up she saw a window in the ground with over grown vines clawing this way and that way. If people were passing by they wouldn't have noticed it, but she couldn't help noticing. 

 

Charlie's POV

 

As I looked closely at the windows, I saw that they were in the ground. I wiped at my eyes and inspected the roots a bit closer. Stepping more to the right I found what I was seeing was indeed a house. I moved a few of the vines that kept the home hidden and broke the window. 

Once I was in enough with my feet on what looked to be a sink, I moved the vines back over the window, that way anyone passing through couldn't see the house. I doubt anyone would actually catch on that there was a house here, well maybe Monroe and Mil-. 

Monroe. . .

I felt a few traitor tears fall as I made my way through what looked like to be a kitchen. The house was enormous, more like an underground mansion. Well I made my way through one of the many rooms I found a secret passage that led to a library. I smiled imagining myself curled into one of the sofa's reading. Maybe when the war was over with the Patriots we could come back here. 

The more I explored, the more I loved it, it would fit our growing family perfectly and that's when I caught myself without even realizing it, thinking what rooms everyone would love. When I found a blue room with a drums in it, I knew Danny would have loved this room, that's when I remembered everyone ends up leaving in the end. 

In one of the smaller rooms I found what looks like an old TV, wet bar and a couch. Opening the cabinet by the bar that went from the ceiling to the floor, I smiled, they had good taste in liquor. 

I pulled out two of the many bottles of Captin before walking back to the living room. When I came up to the main hall, I noted that not all of the house was underground. The homes's entrance came out through part of a moutain and had a porch swing. Putting one foot infront of the other I made my way out towards the yard and loved what I saw once I looked up. This house that I already loved just became my dream home, the house was in a valley between two moutains.

There's a forest on the other side that I came through and the only way someone could see the house was if the trees and vines infront were cut. I wonder if the vines were put there to hide the home on purpose? 

This home was perfect. Tons of storage, huge amount of land, one way in and one way out. There was a lake not far from the house, I guess if you want to call it the back yard, you could see it from standing on the back porch. It had everything we needed. We could grow a huge vegetable/herbal garden for food and meds, as well as grow a few goats and chickens for milk and eggs. We can hunt the forest on both sides for meat. This home was a peice of heaven. Miles and Monroe would love this place. 

I could feel the tears coming and as if nature was feeling my grief with me, it started to rain. I walked back into the house to grab the Captin and gutiar before sitting on the porch and uncapping the first 5th. 

 

Mile's POV.

When we arrived at the cabin she hid Bass in, I looked around to make sure it was secure. Small with one way in and one way out, in the middle of no where, not bad. 

" Now will you explain to me how he's alive and why? " I couldn't let her know I was happy that Bass wasn't dead. Not after Danny and Ben. 

" I gave him a different drug that slowed his heart down to appear dead and as to why, Charlie asked me too. " What? Charlie? Why-?

" Charlie asked you too? " She nodded as she looked Bass over. I could see Bass waking up and smiling. 

" Miles? " He chuckled out after eyeing Rachel for a moment. Was he high? 

" Is he high? " Rachel bite her lip before nodding and leaving the room for a second. 

Bass got up a little and looked over at me. " I love you Miles and and ..." He started to giggle a little and I couldn't help, but smirk. 

" And what Bass? " 

" and I forgive you about Conner, I understand. " He whispered before falling back to sleep. I signed before I begin to look for Rachel. Thinking about Conner made memories come back that I wasn't ready to deal with. 

Just as I was about to open the door, Rachel was already coming in with fresh water and some sort of leaves. 

" What's that? " I nodded towards the large greenish brown leaves in her hands. 

" Medicine that will wake him up and keep him sane. " I didn't question her any further as I sat down and watched her work. She started a match and began to burn the leaves next to his nose. After a few moments of the rachet smell they invoked, he woke and Rachel had him eat a few of the other leaves while drinking glace after glace of water. 

While watching him try to chew the leaves and drink the water, I cought him searching for something. I raised my eyebrow at him and he finally chocked out, " Where's Charlie? " 

I looked over at Rachel and she seemed worried. " I though she was with you. " 

I shook my head, " No, I haven't seen her since last night. " Rachel and I both turned our heads towards Bass. 

" She was there, but after they took me in I don't know where she went. " I glanced over to Rachel and grew worried knowing she truly didn't know where Charlie would be. 

" Well, she has taken off before. " I said, hoping that wasn't the case. Bass shook his head, like he knew her better. I began to say something when Rachel spoke. " No, she wouldn't take off with the whole Patirots, you, Aaron and everything else going on. " I nodded while Bass began to sit up. 

" Did you bring any fresh colthing? " Rachel nodded and pointed towards the bathroom. Once Bass was in the bathroom I asked her, " So what did you need my help with? " 

" I didn't know what to do with him after I woke him up. " I nodded again. I should of knew that. I took in a deep breath and looked at her. She didn't want Bass alive, so why help? I kinda wish Charlie was here. 

Where could that girl be?


	2. An Angel's World On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel, Miles, and Bass goes searching for Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song is ( Angel by Sarah McLachlan ) and the second one is ( World On Fire by Sarah McLachlan ).  
> This is the beginning of my build. I mean through the entire second season you kinda see the build, but I'm going a bit off track with the show, ok a lot off track, but it's my story right? lol
> 
> I think both these songs kind of fit Monroe and Charlie, Angel leaning more towards the both of them, maybe more Monroe than Charlie and world on fire for Charlie. What do you think?

Monroe's POV.

 

When I got up from the bed Rachel put me on I was a bit happy she kept me in a pair of jeans. I took the pail of water with me to the bathroom to help wash off the dirt. While cleaning I thought about my death. I was given a second chance. 

I wanted to find my son, but I also wanted to prove to the people who saved me I was worth it. Especially the one who has the most faith in me, the one who's not here. 

I frowned as I thought of that situation, the patriots wouldn't have her, they have no reason to hold her and she wouldn't leave. Could she be mourning my death? 

While walking out of the bathroom freshly dressed, that thought was on repeat. Could it be possible after everything I've done to her? 

 

Unknown POV.

 

Rachel and Miles headed back to town to try and find Charlie. Their worry growing more and more when she wasn't at her grandfather's or Aarons. Miles knowing his niece checked the local bar and hotel, but again no Charlie. After looking all day they went back out to Bass only to learn he too was gone. At least he left a note. 

Gone to find Charlotte. 

 

Bass POV. 

I waited till the sun was high before leaving the cabin. I knew if they hadn't found her yet, then she wasn't in town, but I also knew she didn't leave the area. Searching the woods can be hard, but not for someone who knew had to track. I came across a trail of prints that were Charlie's size which meant she wasn't trying to hide where she was going. 

I came to an instant stop further in the woods when I heard a woman's voice start to sing with what sounded like a guitar. 

 

Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day

 

I snapped out of my haze when it started to rain, but even through the rain I could hear the woman singing. Looking towards where I could hear the music I began to inch closer when I saw that one of the heavy vines were bleeding. Getting close enough to touch the vine I could see a broken window behind it. 

I took off my shotgun and climbed in through the broken glass, making sure not to cut myself on anything, didn't want Rachel to bitch after cleaning me up. Once inside the structure I was able to hear the voice better and knew it was Charlotte singing. 

 

I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

 

I followed her voice through the house she found until I came to a hallway or entrance of what I'm assuming is the backyard. She was sitting on the porch with what looked like a couple bottles of Captain and the guitar I heard. 

 

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

 

I just stood there listening to her beautiful voice, leaning against the wood frame of the hallway my heart broke hearing her hurt. The song and lyrics hitting close to home, a few traitor tears of my own fell for both her and myself. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and pull her against me and tell her everything was going to be alright, but I knew she needed this. 

When she stopped singing, I smirked as she took in the last gulp of captain. Just like Miles. I think my eyes just about bugged out when I saw her light what looked like a cigarette, but soon learned by the smell of it to be a blunt. 

Where in the hell did she find weed? 

I stayed where I was though. After everything, some how she let me into her life. After Danny and her father. I was about to walk away when she started to talk. 

She held up another bottle, " Here's to you Monroe, hopefully you found your peace, hope you found your family. . . I love you Danny, god knows how much I miss you and daddy- " She broke here, wiping away a few tears and took a large drink out of her bottle and began to sing again. 

 

Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
You're not alone in this story's pages  
The light has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
And I'll try to hold it in, yeah I'll try to hold it in

The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I'll tap into the water  
(Try and bring my share)  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able

I watch the heavens but I find no calling  
Something I can do to change what's coming  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone

 

" Charlotte. " I whispered. It left my mouth before I had any thoughts to stop it. I shortly wondered if she heard me, but knew when she stopped strumming that she did heard me, but continued to sing. 

 

The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I'll tap into the water  
(Try and bring my share)  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able

I watch the heavens but I find no calling  
Something I can do to change what's coming  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone

Hearts break, hearts mend  
Love still hurts  
Visions crash, swords clash  
Still there's talk of  
Saving souls, still the cold  
Is closing in on us

We part the veil on our killer sun  
Stray from the straight line on this short run  
The more we take, the less we become  
The fortune of one that means less for some

 

She finished her song and took another drink out of the bottle before looking back at me. I've never seen her cry, even as a child, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in that moment, but knew there was a chance she'd get angry with me. 

" I thought you were dead. " she whispered brokenly before looking back at the rain coming down. She sat the gutiar down before picking the herbal smoke back up. 

" Your mom. " She nodded her head understanding. I wasn't sure what to do, but decded I didn't care and moved foward out onto the porch with her. 

As her gazed landed on mine, her hand came up and wiped at a tear that fell on my cheek. We just stared at each other until finally she just strugged her shoulders and crawled into my lap and cried. She cried hard and long before she cried herself to sleep. 

How did we get here? How I did I get here? Where did everything go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find writing for Monroe extremely hard, but found I liked to dig into aspects of himself he's just getting back. So how did you guys like this chapter? I think the most hardest scene for me to write was Charlie's, but I plan on writing this scene in her POV also which will probley lead me to tears, but I think she seriously needed this. It seems in the show it's not really okay for her to cry and I think she needed something like this, to let out all the emotion. 
> 
> Remember to Review please!!!


	3. I Need Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to RedHummingbird or Liz for editing my crazy. I truly appreciate it! Everyone else that emailed me about editing I just wanted to say thank you, but I think I found someone I really like (:
> 
> As I said in the notes before I wanted to write a short chapter in Charlie's point of view of what transpired between her and Monroe. I'm not totally sure where I want this to go, only that I have a few key points I want to embark on. I do know how I want the ending to play out and if things go over good, might go into another story, but it all depends on how this story ends.

Charlie's POV. 

When I heard his voice, I thought maybe for a second I had drunk too much, but then when I felt him at my back I knew it was him. He was alive. I couldn't get it out of my head. 

He's alive! 

I took another swig out of my bottle, knowing I was more than a little bit tipsy and that I should probably stop, but at that moment I didn't give a shit. I looked back, at him, and felt my chest constrict, a lump forming in my throat. I looked forward again before he could see any more of my tears.

I set my guitar down before picking up the pot I found in what I assume was some teenager's room pre- blackout. I've smoked it before when I was younger, hanging out with my friends when Danny and my father were alive. More tears fell as I whispered, "...thought you were dead. " I took another hit off my blunt before sliding some of my hair back behind my ears. I could hear Monroe moving around like he was trying to decide what to do. Eventually he came over and sat down on the porch next to me. 

Taking a deep breath, I turned to look at the man that somehow had made me not hate him so much and even start to care about him. I didn't want to care for him; I felt like I was betraying my father and brother when I started to get butterflies at his smiles, or at the fact that he always comes back to me. 

Looking at him now I felt my eyes start to well back up with even more tears. Here was General Sebastian Monroe, crying, not two feet away from me. I lifted my hand, almost afraid to touch him, before I wiped his tears away. I could feel myself begin to break and as I looked into his ocean blue eyes I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore. Shrugging my shoulders, I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist. Then I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. He tensed up and I thought maybe for a short moment I should get up and walk away; but then as I started to move away he pulled me closer. 

This small action of Monroe comforting me broke the floodgates deep inside me. Everything that had happened in the last two years came out. My father's death, finding my mother and Miles, Danny's death, Maggie, Nora and Monroe. It all came out and I cried into his chest. My fingers latched into his shirt as he wrapped his arms more tightly against me and kissed my forehead as I let myself shatter in his arms. He held me through all the tears and as sleep started to take over one thought slipped into my mind before the darkness took hold. 

I need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when I think I have a few names picked out and if I can't pinpoint on one I will post up the ones I like most and have you guys pick. Please remember to review/comment. I love to hear feedback it's how as writers we grow and with I still being a young writer I'd love to learn anything you can throw my way. Even if you guys have a few ideas on where you think the story is going, I'd love to hear it. 
> 
> One last thing, I do have a couple more chapters written already, so I will try to update ASAP. Just another quick thanks to RedHummingbird for editing. Please check out her work, she's an amazing writer. I've read a couple of her works and I was easily hooked (:


	4. Laughing Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got sick and Liz got sick, so not much can be done. I have some awesome news though, I have a couple names picked out and I'll choose one before my next update! I'm posting two chapters up tonight and I hope you guys like them. Review or comment I'd love to hear your feedback. 
> 
> Huge thank you to Liz/Red for editing my babbles, especially just getting over being sick!! (:
> 
> Also read END NOTES to find out where the story is going!!

Monroe's POV

Charlie twisting in my arms broke me out of my memories of the past. I slid my arms under her form and lifted her up, bridal style. I carried her through the house and tried to find a room to lay her down in. I came across a room with white walls and a huge four post bed, French doors on one side with a bathroom to the other side. It was beautiful.

I walked us over to the bed and tried to set her down without waking her, but she gripped tighter to my shirt and opened her eyes.

" Stay with me? " her piercing blue eyes begged me. I stared at her tear-stained face and back to her eyes; swallowing the lump in my throat before nodding. She moved over slightly as I kicked off my boots and rolled in next to her. She surprised me when she rolled over and lay her head on my chest with her hand over my heart. She wound her fingers back into my shirt before closing her eyes and falling back into the sleep that took her before.

I stayed that way for hours, just watching her sleep. I thought of my past, of Miles, of Shelly and the baby, of my family. I took her family from her, I took the one thing from her that I've always wanted and somehow we ended up here.

I closed my eyes remembering when I first saw her again and how she stood, shoulders back, against the threat staring her in the face. Sgt. Strausser held a gun to her head as she told her mother to defy him. God she was a strong woman. A true Matheson. I smiled slightly before wondering if maybe she could be my salvation for all my evil deeds, like she had been for Miles.

I didn't want to put that on her shoulders. I let a few traitor tears fall before pulling Charlotte closer and closing my eyes as I let myself fall asleep.

Unknown POV

When Charlie and Monroe woke the next morning they could both tell something had changed in their relationship. She had let him see a side of her not many had seen and lived to tell the tale.

Charlie wanted to stay in the house, but Monroe convinced her that they needed to go back to Willoughby. Rachel and Miles would be worried and probably thinking about attacking the Patriots to find them.

As they left the house, they moved more vines in front of the window to make sure no one found their small slice of peace. Walking back through the woods, they stayed close together, constantly brushing up next to each other and often sharing glances with each other.

Miles POV.

After Rachel and I found the note in the house we went back to town knowing Bass had the woods covered, but after not hearing anything back for over a day and half I wanted to return to the cabin and see if he found her.

When I walked into the kitchen I noticed Gene with a faraway look as he held his cup of tea.

" Gene?" I called his name a couple more times, but got nothing. I edged closer and began to snap my fingers in front of his face.

When he finally came back he was startled. " Huh.. what.. yeah? " His eyes were glazed and rimmed with red. I knew he felt like shit about working with the Patriots. Rachel still hadn’t spoken to him and now Charlie was missing. He was hoping like the rest of us that she hadn’t taken off again, but I think if she had, he would blame himself. Matter of fact I know he would.

I sighed before sitting down at the table across from him and looked out the window.

“When we started the militia, it was supposed to be to help people. To protect them. And then things got out of control and I pushed people when I knew I shouldn't have." I was lost in the memories of the time that Bass lost Shelly and the baby. I knew he wasn't ready to get back on a battlefield, but I thought maybe it would help him push through the pain instead of thinking about killing himself again.

I couldn't go through that a second time with him. 

" You mean Monroe? " I nodded. “And myself and our men. I thought we were doing good, but then Nora woke me up and made me see everything that was happening. I'm not making excuses, I know I'm a monster, Bass knows he's a monster, but everyone deserves a second chance." Gene looked startled as I spoke with authority, clearly directed at him.

“She’ll forgive you, she just needs time. And Charlie didn't leave."

“How do you know?”

I smiled. “Because she's a Matheson.” Gene looked up at that, with surprise and a little bit of curiosity.

I got up from the table and patted Gene on the back before opening the back door, but before I could go Gene called out to me, “Miles? "

"Yea Gene?" I looked back at him and saw that his shoulders were less tense and he looked like he could breathe again.

"Thank you." I nodded at him, then walked out the door and made my way to the cabin.

Charlie's POV.

When we made it back to the cabin no one was there, so we just kinda lazed around. I'm sure if Miles caught us like this, he would throw a fit, but I seriously didn't care. It was nice not having to worry about who was going to kill us for a day.

Monroe was sitting across from me in a chair eating some rabbit we got from the snare traps we set up this morning. We both knew that our relationship had changed a bit since last night. We were comfortable with each other, fully. I mean, before, we could speak to each other without words, we trusted each other with our lives, but there was still an underlying feeling of mistrust. But last night something had changed; I knew he was different, he was changing.

And if I wanted to be honest with myself I needed him. It was sad to say, but he was my constant. Everything and everyone ends up leaving, but not him. Even when we were enemies, he was constant. And now that were allies, he's… I just need him.

I knew my feelings were starting to change about him, but I wasn't ready to let everything go and I sure as hell wasn't ready to let myself admit that! Looking over at him, I smiled. His eyes held curiosity and then stubbornness.

"What?" He shook his head and then smiled at me. "Did I over cook it?" Nope, not going to happen. He's trying to avoid it.

“What were you going to ask me?”

“See right through me huh?" He chuckled a little as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I was going to ask where you learned to play the guitar?” Memories flooded in from when I was younger, of my father. Some of the time that guitar is what got us through our arguments.

“My dad. " I whispered. He nodded before looking down.

“I’m sorry Charlotte. It was never suppose to end up this way. “I nodded, before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Charlie-" He got up and came behind me, but I just turned and hugged him.

"I don't blame you anymore Monroe."

He pulled back startled. "You should! It's my-"

I shook my head.

"No, you were involved, but so were both Rachel and Miles and myself. We all make choices Bass. "He looked shocked that I called him Bass, but in that moment with the tears in his eyes, I knew he wasn't General Monroe. Right now he was a broken man, not believing for a second he deserved a second chance. I sighed before hugging him again and taking in his scent. He smelled like pine woods, brandy and just… Monroe. His smell was intoxicating. He began to chuckle as I sniffed his shirt.

“What are you doing?"

“What? You smell good."

His laughter filled the room and I found that I loved his laugh. "You really should laugh more."

"It feels good to laugh."

I nodded and giggled as he began to smell me. "Mmmmm Charlie. " I laughed as he began to sniff my collarbone, but froze when he got to my throat and started to sniff. His nose brushing against my pulse point with the pricks of his 5 o'clock shadow. I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan against him, hoping he wouldn't know how he affected me.

When he pulled back chuckling, I knew he knew what he just did to me. He smirked at me as I slapped his chest and walked back into the living room. Just as Monroe started to speak again, Miles walked in looking like he saw a ghost.

"Bass? Were you laughing?" He looked past me as if I wasn't there and stared at Monroe, but Monroe was watching me with a smirk plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to have this as a small story type thing ( like maybe 10 chapters ), but its transformed into this amazing plot that leads into another story and I can't seem to give it up! I can tell you this though, I will take certain scenes from the show, but the story itself won't be going with the plot flow of the show. It will all be in the same world, with the same characters ( with some ooc and a few oc ), but I think over all it would be an awesome story once I get it written. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> When I change/pick the titles name, I'll update the summary now that I know where my story is going. Also I wanted to discuss Monroe/Bass for a second, because I feel that their entirely two different people of the same man and I gotta say David is an AMAZING actor (: Any who, you will see Monroe pop in and out along with Bass and see how Charlie has to deal with that fact that everyone has that darker side of them. In these last chapters its' been more Bass, but well see Monroe pop pretty soon.


	5. Home

Charlie' POV.

"Bass? Were you laughing?" He looked past me, as if I wasn't there, and stared at Monroe; but Monroe was watching me with a smirk plastered across his face.

I rolled my eyes at the blue-eyed tyrant and looked over at Miles. “Yes, yes he was.” Miles looked at me like he had just seen me for the first time.

“Charlie?” I waved at him and he rushed over and swept me into a hug.

“Dammit kid, I was worried about you! Where were you?” I shrugged my shoulders and his eyes hardened a little, but he nodded his head and let it go.

“So, what was so funny?” I looked over at Monroe and we looked at each other smiling before looking at Miles, who looked like a confused puppy.

“Nothin’.” We both said as serious as we could before laughing again.

“I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you were both--” Uh oh. I knew were that was going.

“Both what?” Monroe asked laughter in his voice. Miles looked at Monroe for a couple of seconds as if he could read his mind; I just giggled.

“Maybe he means like we were both high?”

Miles whipped back to me and gaped like a fish.

“How do you know about that?”

I chuckled before replying, “Just because the blackout happened doesn't mean people stopped smoking weed Miles. “ He looked dumbfounded.

 

Miles's POV

Of course I knew that, but didn't think she ever- well, she never brought it up before.

 

I was silent as I looked between the two of them, and noticed they were happy. Laughing with real smiles on their faces not the smirks I had become accustomed too. Charlie moved closer to Monroe before looking up at him and sitting down on the couch against the wall. Monroe sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder, watching me.

When did they become close? How did I not notice it before? I thought she was angry with him, I mean I knew she didn't hate him if she brought him here, but I knew she was at least still angry with him. As I tried to wrap my head around it all I plopped down in the chair across from them and pulled out my flask.

I looked at Monroe and saw he had a spark of something in his eyes again when he laughed with her. She had it as well. I hadn't seen that spark in her since Danny. I knew if this kept up they were going to end up- no, that couldn't happen, could it?

Trying to push my thoughts away until a time I could think about it without them staring at me, I decided to ask where Charlie had been and how Monroe found her.

“Where did I find her?” Monroe looked at Charlie for a moment before locking eyes with me.

“I found her in the woods, but if you want to know more you're gonna have to ask her. “ He stared at me with those eyes like he was saying; Let her come to you, man. Don't push it.

I stared back, mentally responding. I need to know what happened. I was about to ask again when Charlie spoke up.

“After Monroe's death I started walking and didn't quite know where I was headed, just that I needed to get away for a while. I ended up in the woods. I'm not going to go into a lot of detail, but I found a home out there; and when everything is done with the Patriots, we’re all coming back here and I'm going to show you our home.“ She smiled at me and then looked over at Monroe before turning those piercing blue eyes back to me as if saying, including him.

I nodded my head and smiled. “Charlie, you and I need to get back, your mom and grandpa are worried sick and you've been gone quite awhile. I don't want the Patriots to start asking questions.“ She nodded, but seemed sad all of a sudden.

“We should leave in about an hour, gives me time to hunt a couple deer real quick as a back story,“ she said. I nodded towards her and couldn’t help but smile at how smart she was. She gave Bass a hug and kissed me on the cheek before she grabbed her bow lying by the door and walked out.

She surprised me. Charlie just kissed my cheek. Something must have happened during their short retreat, but I really can't give a damn. She's happy and that makes me happy. Let's just hope it's not for nothing.

Monroe's POV.

When Charlie left Miles had this huge grin planted on his face as he stared at me long and hard.

“What?“

“Don't what me!”

“ Then stop staring at me like that you crippled idjit! “

“Asshole.“

“Bitch.“ I chuckled, smiling to myself as we settled back into the childish banter we've done our whole lives.

“I can see it Bass.“ I shook my head.

“I don't know what you’re talking about.“

“ Really?“

“ Really really Miles. “

“ Mmhhmm. “ He sounds like freaking Jeremy. I regret having him killed. 

“You sound like Jeremy. “ I sighed, tears beginning to swell in my eyes. I killed one of my closest friends.

“ I did, didn't I?“ I nodded.

“Bass?“ I looked up as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

“Yea?“ Miles looked upset also, but kept control. “He's not dead.“ 

I shook my head at him. I know he's dead. “I killed him.“

“ Did you actually do it yourself? “ 

I shook my head again. “But I was there when he died. “

Miles laughed a little and I glared at him. There was nothing to laugh about and it was disrespectful to the dead.

“Bass did you SEE Baker die?”

I shook my head again. “ Where are you going with this Miles? “ I snapped.

“ After you were executed Baker came rolling into town looking for little old me. He said that if you were here that I wasn't far behind and said he forgives you. He's totally updated on everything going on with the Patriots also.“ 

What the hell? “I'm not following.“ He's alive? What the hell is it, the week for day of the dead or what? “How's he alive? Why am I just finding this out now? “

“He can tell you himself and because we were looking for Charlie.“ I nodded, hoping I would be able to earn both Miles and Jeremy's trust back.

We chatted some more and talked about old memories when Charlie walked in bloody. I instantly jumped up and walked over to her.

“What happened? Are you ok?“ She giggled at me, but nodded.

“ It's just deer blood, Bass. “

“Bass?“ Miles whispered to himself, obviously not caring if we heard him think out loud. I turned back toward Charlie and looked her over. Nothing, not a scratch. I nodded before sitting back down.

Over react much?

“You two wanna help me? I got two bucks and a doe.“ My jaw dropped. Damn she was good, she was only gone for about 45 minutes.

“ Where did you go? How did you get so many? “ Miles asked her, probably wondering how truly bad ass his niece is.

“ Oh um well, remember that home I want to take you to?“ Miles nodded. “ The backyard is a valley and the deer like to graze there. “ Miles eye lit up and I smiled. She went back.

“So it's close then? “ She nodded her head. “ It's hidden though, like really hidden. You have to know what you're looking for to find it. “ This huge smile lit his face and then he hugged her.

“Can you show me?“

“No. Not tonight, it's already getting dark and we need to head back.“ 

I guess that leaves me here for the night. “Yea, you guys should head out,“ I agreed.

Miles nodded also, but Charlie looked back at me with worry. I just shook my head at her.

“I'll be alright.“

“ You sure? “ Miles asked.

“ Yea. I think I'm going to head back to our new home.” I glanced over at Charlie and smiled. 

“This place is great, but it's a bit out in the open. Whereas our new house is hidden. I don't feel like dying again. “

“Good, can you try to fix the window I broke and find the back door?“ Charlie asked. I nodded and hugged her before Miles came over and hugged me. I stood still in slight shock before embracing him.

“We'll meet here tomorrow at noon. I'll bring the others.“

“ Alright.“ We all checked around the kitchen, living room and entrance collecting our belongings and making sure there was no sign we were ever here before heading back outside. Charlie somehow made a drag drape (made out of a tarp and wood to carry objects back). Her deer were on it.

“Actually why don't you take one of the bucks and the doe back to the house and store it in the meat locker. It still gets pretty cold because of it being so deep underground, so it should stay fresh.“ I nodded as Miles took the head end of the other buck and she took the feet end and began to carry it back.

“See you tomorrow Bass.“ They both said as they walked away. I smiled and grabbed the damn deer before heading home. It was weird to think that word.

Home.

That one word made me light up. I had a home. We had a home now. It was safe and ours, not mine or his or theirs, but ours, our family was finally starting to rebuild itself. I walked home whistling.


	6. Kiss the Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally named the story! Finally, right? Well I had a couple different ones that I was trying to decided between, but I love the one I choose. Also I update the summary for this story, I'm so happy. Lol
> 
> Big thanks to Liz for editing my babbles and making them awesome (:
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Charlie's POV.

When Miles and I finally reached the gate a couple of the guards came up to us asking where I was and why I had left. They haven't seen me in a while.

“I went hunting. We were running low on supplies and we can use the meat to trade.“ The one with the long nose and dark eyes nodded before letting us through. Something was off about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Miles and I didn't really talk on the way back to Grandpa's. It wasn't uncomfortable, we just didn't have anything to say. Once we did reach Grandpa's we set the buck just outside the mudroom and walked into to see what everyone was doing.

Grandpa was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like maybe rabbit soup. I smiled at the apron he was wearing. 'Kiss the Cook!’ When he looked up from the pot his entire face lit up before stepping from behind the counter and embracing me in a bear hug.

“ Oh Charlie I was so worried. “ I nodded before kissing his cheek.

“ Kiss the Cook. “ He blushed a little before nodding.

“So, where were you?“ I have a feeling I'm going to be asked that a lot.

“Hunting and then some. I'll explain later.“ He nodded, but knew I was holding something back.

“What ya cookin?“

“Rabbit. Didn't want it to go bad.“ I nodded before walking away to find Miles. I figured he was probably with my mom. Sure enough once I reached the living room I could hear their hushed voices.

“I'm serious Rachel, you should have seen her! It's like she's, I don't even know.“ He started out talking, but ended in a whisper. Rachel caught sight of me and smiled before walking towards me.

“Charlie.“ I hugged her and just took a second to welcome her embrace. Usually I'm so angry or hurt that I want nothing to do with her, but after last night I just kinda took in the fact that my mom was here hugging me. I stayed like that a couple more minutes before letting go and making my way upstairs to my room.

“See what I mean?“ I heard Miles say as I climbed the stairs, but I didn't hear Rachel say anything back.

Once I got to my room, I noticed something was different. For starters there was a pack sitting on my bed that wasn't mine. I was about to turn around and go ask Miles who was staying in my room when I bumped into something.

When I looked up I saw that it wasn't a what, but a who. Here was the notorious Jeremy Baker in my room.

“Well isn't this a lovely welcome back.“ He smirked. I glared at him and walked away.

“Aww don't be like that love!” I flipped him off before going back downstairs, I could hear him chuckling.

Everyone else was busy so I went back outside and took the deer into the garden to start the field dressing. I knew I should have done it in the woods, but we needed proof.

Plus I needed sometime to think.

I grabbed a plastic tarp and some more rope from the garden shed and found a good sturdy tree. I tied the rope around the bucks head before heaving it up, so the body was dangling from the tree branch. I cut from the crotch to the sternum, to cover the smell I crossed my arm over my nose for a few seconds before I started to pull the guts and all out.

I dug out all the good meat we could use and then cut the deer down before picking up the meat and heading inside.

When I stepped into the kitchen Grandpa saw how bloody I was and asked, “Deer?“

I nodded, “Um where do you-?”

“ I'll take care of it. Here, let me take the meat. You go get cleaned up sweetheart.“ I nodded before handing over the meat and heading towards the bathroom, but then stopped and turned back. “ Hey Grandpa? “

“ Yea Charlie? “ He asked making a face from all the meat in his hands. I giggled.

“ Don't get rid of the body. Michael from town will use the fur for clothing and I should be able to sell the antlers for a good price.“ He nodded before stepping outside. I continued towards the bathroom, happy that I was able to have a hot bath. It was one of the things I was glad about for living with grandpa , the water is heated.

Because of him being the town doctor they had a wood furnace under the tub to warm the water through pipes and such. I'm not sure how it worked, but I was grateful. I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door before I began to strip off my bloody clothing.

I turned the water on as hot as I could get before stepping into the long crow footed bathtub. I laid down and relaxed my shoulders against the cold frame.

I dragged the washcloth up to my hands and arms to wash off the blood and dirt from hunting. I couldn't help but think about the night before. I was in so much pain, it was like everything that ever happened, everyone I lost, came out and began to tear out my heart in pieces. I missed them, but what I told Bass today was the truth. He was part of the reason, but he wasn't all to blame.

Aaron said that Tom came to collect my father alive, but the townspeople wanted to fight it. Danny pulled a weapon and Dad intervened. Danny's death, again, wasn't really Bass’s fault. I can blame him all I want, but in the end both my father and brother's deaths were brought about by their own choices. It was Danny's choice to pick up a gun and fight. I still held anger towards Bass, but I knew I couldn’t hate him anymore. It took too much energy to hate him and in all honesty I didn’t want to hate him. A couple tears fell as I remembered holding pressure against Nora's stomach as my mother walked away. I knew what my mother was trying to do, but sometimes it felt like my mother never even saw me. Growing up it was always about Danny, because of him being sick. When she left, it was my job to take care of him. I still wake in the middle of the night trying to make sure he's alright.

Everything isn't going to be just okay and get along like kittens with a ball of yarn, but it's a start. Some things are going to have to be dealt with sooner or later. I took a deep breath as I dropped the washcloth and pulled the plug from the tub to wash the dirty blood from it, before refilling it and taking a bath to get officially clean. I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped my towel around my frame when a knock came to the bathroom door.

“Yea . . . one minute. “

“She didn't even grow up during the pre-blackout and still gotta wait on a girl for the restroom!” I could hear Miles whisper to himself from the other side of the door. I smiled and wiped away the last of my tears before tightening my towel and opening the door.

“Yea? “

“I need to take a piss? “ I rolled my eyes, no shit!

“And why couldn't you go outside like normal? “ This time he rolled his eyes and looked at me as if asking really?

“Because Charlie.“ He said smirking.

“Because why, Miles?“ I emphasized his name and got the satisfaction of his smirk falling. 

“You didn't seem to mind showing your goods when we were in the war against the militia.“ My smile grew as his eyes hardened.

“ Your grandfather is out there humming. “ He snapped.

“ So? “ I giggled.

“ Charlotte!” He snapped again. Really?

“ Aww come on.“ He began to move back and forth doing the potty dance. I pointed towards the back door, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way before rushing into the bathroom and locking the door.

“Hey!“ I heard Jeremy chuckle before running back upstairs.

“Dammit Miles, hurry your ass up!” I could hear him chuckling as he flushed the toilet. He came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on his face. He sneaked a glance at me before joining Rachel in the living room.

Charlie 0, Miles 1


	7. Wanting a Future

Charlie's Pov.

When I finally got back into the bathroom, I washed off the rest of the dirt and grime before settling back against the tub. I ran more hot water, hoping to get my muscles to relax. I rubbed my neck a little and pulled my hair up and laid it to rest on the outside of the tub. Not too soon darkness started to over take my senses and I drifted off.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't help but smile when I saw I was surrounded by gorgeous flowers. I was in a meadow next to the lake near our new home. Between the sun setting in between the mountains and the beauty of the meadow I thought my heart couldn't swell anymore until I heard his voice and a little chuckle.

“Charlie.” I whipped my head around to the sound and saw Bass walking towards me holding the hand of a little boy. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The little boy's head was full of dirty blonde curls and he had Bass's ocean blue eyes. He couldn't be more than three or four.

He let go of Bass's hand and ran over to me. “Mommy!” 

Mommy? He's my son? It wasn't before long till his body crushed into mine and his head was rested on my shoulder with his arms tightly woven around my neck.

“Daniel, you need to be more careful with Mommy.“ Daniel? His name is Daniel? I could feel the tears start to swell as I pulled him closer. He pulled back a little and looked at my face as a few tears fell.

“ I'm sorry mommy, did I hurt you? “ I shook my head as I kissed his wrist.

“No, baby, you didn't hurt me.“ 

Bass was standing a little ways away in the field watching us, but Danny changed that. “ Daddy, I think I hurt mommy!” Bass eyes hardened as he walked over to us, but I shook my head as I kissed Danny’s cheeks and neck. He was the father to my son?

“ You didn't hurt me honey, I'm fine. “ Bass came over to us and knelt down beside us before leaning over me and putting his face up close to my stomach. He began to rub the lower part of my tummy before kissing it. My entire body filled with warmth when I saw he was kissing my stomach.

“Are you sure Mommy? If I didn't hurt you or the baby, why are you crying? “ The baby? I'm pregnant? Bass smiled as he looked up at me and kissed my stomach again before lifting himself off the ground and gently laying his soft lips against mine. As if the baby was making a point he or she kicked and I felt more tears fall. I was so happy, but Bass as the father of my children? Did I want this? Could I see myself ever being with Bass this way?

When I looked into Daniel's eyes and then over at Bass, I knew in that moment that yes, yes I wanted this. I wanted this as my future. When the war was over, all the blood shed, all the fighting, I wanted to be here in this meadow with Bass and our children.

I laid my hand against my tummy before hugging Daniel closer to me as if trying to hold onto my happiness before it was taken away by reality. I could feel myself slowly wake and the more I felt myself wake the more I cried to stay. I didn't want to leave. I could hear Daniel and Bass in the background laughing and Daniel asking if I was okay.

When I opened my eyes again, Rachel was standing over me with concern. My eyes felt swollen and hurt like I had received two black eyes while I was asleep.

“Charlie . .are you okay sweetheart?“ I nodded my head not trusting my voice to cry out if I tried to talk. “You know you can talk to me right?“ I looked at her more closely; she was truly worried. I grabbed the washcloth and quickly washed off my tears and woke myself up a little bit more before I nodded again.

She left the room after I told her I was fine a couple more times. I quickly got up out of the now freezing water and got dressed. Rachel must have brought fresh clothes in because I didn't have any when I came in. As I looked around for the set that was covered in dirt and blood I realised that she must have taken them, because they were gone. I picked up my towel from the floor and began to dry my hair as I exited the bathroom and walked outside. It was dark out, I must have been in there for a while.

I sat down in the grass as I dried off my hair and looked up at the stars. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. Seeing as I didn't know these ones, I guessed they were Jeremy's.

When he came up next to me, he handed me a bowl of hot soup which Grandpa had obviously made, before taking my towel and sitting behind me and began drying the ends for me.

“Wanna talk about it?“ I was going to snap at him and tell him to fuck off, but figured he was being nice, why not try to be nice back.

I took a deep breath before asking him a question instead. “Jeremy, why did you come looking for us?“ I took a sip of my soup and felt his hands stop for a moment before picking back up.

“ Honestly? “ I nodded as he worked the towel through my wet waves. He took a deep breath. “ I wanted to find my family again. “ I was about to reply but then he continued. “ Miles and Monroe, after the blackout they became my brothers. When Miles took off it hurt both Monroe and myself. I was left to deal with Monroe by myself and all hell broke loose.“ He sighed before dropping the towel and started to comb through my hair with his fingers.“ I'm not making excuses for the militia, but after Miles left, we were all lost, especially Monroe. We've all lost something, some more then others and people have their breaking points, we broke and now we’re trying to pick up the pieces. “ He set the toweled-through hair to one side of my head before working through the other side. I sipped more of my soup as I listened to him.

“When I heard General Sebastian Monroe was executed I couldn't believe it. You would think I would be happy, he gave the order to have me killed; but when I looked into his eyes when it was supposed to happen, I saw a lost man, a broken man. My brother was lost beyond reasoning and now it was left to him alone to pull himself out of it.“ He finished combing through it and I pulled my head back slightly. He took bits of hair here and there and began to french braid it as I sipped the rest of soup.

“ I knew Miles - and you of course,“ you could hear the smile in his voice. “and the rest of this family wouldn't be far away if it was true. I came here for my family and to try to begin picking up those pieces. Miles and Monroe are my family and I hope you are too. “ He finished my hair and tied it with a hair tie I didn't know he had before pulling me back against his chest. If anyone else saw us they would think we were a couple, but in truth we weren't.

I looked up at him with mirth and asked, “ So does this mean I get to call you Uncle Jeremy? “ He chuckled and I smiled as I felt his entire body shake with laughter. “Do you call Miles uncle?“ I shook my head, “Then no.”

I pouted a little, but just about quickly stopped when he asked me, “Do you call Monroe uncle?“ I pulled up and away from him.

“ No . . I don't. I won't ever call him my uncle! “

“ Charlie, I know he's done a lot of things, but if you could look-”

“ It's not about that Jeremy. I don't blame Bass for their deaths or any of it. “ His face scrunched up in confusion, and looking into his eyes, you could see his mind running.

“ Bass? “ He whispered, echoing the name I said not more than a minute before. Now he was the one that sounded like Miles!

His eyes lit up when he realized. “You and Bass?“

I shook my head. “ No. “

He looked at me a little bit closer before smiling.

“Uh huh.“ He hummed while crossing his arms.

“There isn't.“ I tried to protest.

“Really Charlie?“

“Really, really Jeremy!“ I yelled at him before Miles walked out of the house and came over to us.

Miles POV.

As I headed outside I heard Charlie yelling at Jeremy. I chuckled at her antics of trying to scare him before stepping in. “You just sounded like Bass, he said the same thing earlier today.“

Charlie’s mouth hung open a little and Baker chuckled. “Might want to close that trap, wouldn’t want to catch a few flies would ya darlin?“ Charlie glared at me before turning her glare on to Jeremy.

“Of course, Uncle Jeremy!” Her mood quickly shifted as Jeremy began to glare at her.

“I thought we talked about that Missy! “ Charlie put her finger on her chin before shaking her head.

“I don't remember that coming up at all, Uncle Jeremy.“ Jeremy stood from his position on the ground as did Charlie. Uh oh, something was about to happen.

“ Hey now, whatever-”

“ Shut up! “ They both yelled at me. What the hell? First her and Bass, now her and Jeremy? Am I just blind? They can scream at the same time?

“Now wait a minute here-”

“ Don't call me uncle, come on you see this?“ He waved his hand up and down his body. “This is not an uncle's physique! “ She giggled before smirking at him with an evil look in her eyes.

“ Aww, but weren't you just saying you're my uncle Jeremy? “Tears started to form in her eyes and she looked down. Jeremy stopped glaring and started to walk over to her, but I just shook my head. BIG MISTAKE.

“Dammit, Charlie. Don't cry, I didn't mean it like that.“ He touched her arm, but just as he did that she grasped it and turned his body so he was facing me with his arm behind his back and with Charlie in control. She swiped his legs and knocked him to the ground before I could call his name. I couldn't help, but smile as she handed him his ass in less than a minute. We taught her good.

“Aww, did you go boom boom uncle Jeremy? “ He growled at her as she let up on his arm. She got up off him and began to run away laughing like a hyena. Jeremy was right on her tail telling her not to call him uncle.

I chuckled at the pair acting more like brother and sister than what the argument implied. I walked back into the house as Jeremy finally caught up to her and threw her over his shoulder. She was fixing us all and she didn't even know it.


	8. Monsters, Rabbits and Patriots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well I've gone and done it now. I went up north to visit some family and caught pneumonia. I'm just starting to get over it and I'm lucky I had a few extra chapters written, lol. Here is your guys update, sorry it's late. 
> 
> Thank you Liz, for editing my babbles (:

Unknown POV.

The next morning the unusual family, which was slowly starting to grow, packed up a picnic and left their small house to see their new home. As soon as the group reached the town gates, trouble began to brew.

Charlie's POV.

We all got up early and packed light, the excuse of a family picnic as the reason for us all leaving the town. Miles and Rachel were holding hands and Jeremy was holding the basket we had packed full of stuff for lunch, while Grandpa walked next to me. Just as we reached the gate, some soldiers including the guy with the long nose and dark eyes stopped us.

“Where are you going?“ One of them asked as the basket was yanked out of Jeremy's hands.

“Family outing.“ Miles said. The soldiers went through the basket roughly before handing it back towards Jeremy.

“Don't go too far, a new curfew has been put in place. Everyone is to be in their homes after dark.“ Miles nodded before the patriots opened the gates and let us out. When we were out of earshot I looked over at Miles, “ That could have been worse. “ He nodded in agreement.

“ So, Charlie, Miles says you’re pretty excited about this new house you found.“ Rachel looked back at me and I shook my head.

“Not a house, a new home.“ 

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the statement, but let the subject drop.

“This home, what's it like?“ Jeremy asked after a few minutes of silence.

“It's beautiful. The way we're going there's only one way in and you really have to look to find the opening. The house itself is built into the ground and once in it, it's like an underground mansion. The entire thing is built into the side of a mountain and the back of it opens up to a valley between mountains. There's a forest, lake . . . it's a small slice of peace as Bass would say.“ Rachel stopped her walking and whipped her head back towards me.

“Bass has been there?“ I nodded, just waiting for her to ruin the mood. “He found me there the night I disappeared.“ 

Rachel nodded her head and continued walking grasping back onto Mile’s hand. Nothing else was said as the cabin Bass and I met Miles in yesterday came into view.

I was hoping to see Bass standing outside waiting for us, but he wasn't. As we walked up to the cabin I could see him coming through the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks as I really looked at him. He had on his usual jeans, but they were clean and he had on a white shirt with a light blue jean jacket over it. The jacket brought out his blue eyes, but I think what got me most was the smile on his face as he saw all of us. I couldn’t help but smile back.

I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest when I heard a little boy's voice call for his mommy. I quickly looked down, knowing the heat I instantly felt would show on my neck and cheeks. It was just a dream. He doesn't feel that way. Where is all this coming from?

“Uh huh.“ I looked over at Jeremy who was watching me stare at Bass. I shook my head at him and began to walk with the rest of the group towards the cabin when I caught Bass's eyes and couldn't help but smile again.

His smile got bigger when he saw me and began to run towards us. I laughed when he came over and picked me up before swinging me around.

“Well aren't you happy today!“

“And what is wrong with that Charlotte?“ he asked as he began to let me slide back down, but as I slid my body was pushed right up against his and I could feel his body heat on mine. I gulped, “Nothin, Bass. “ He smiled as he put me back on the ground and walked towards Miles, still holding my hand, and awkwardly one arm hugged Miles.

He stepped over to Rachel and Grandpa and asked them how they were doing and such before squeezing my hand and walking over to Jeremy.

“ Jeremy I'm s-” Jeremy cut him off from what he was going to say by pulling him into a bear hug that forced Bass to let my hand go. I couldn't help but miss his warmth and was about to whimper from the loss before I stopped myself. When did this happen? Surely I don't depend on him this much, do I?

No, I don't. I stepped away from the men hugging and walked back towards Miles before muttering something about hunting. I began running towards the woods when I heard someone behind me. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to talk to him right now. I . .I needed to think.

“Charlotte!“ I was about to stop when I heard his voice, but I picked up my pace and lost him in the woods. I needed to let my feelings get under control otherwise I would just make a fool out of myself.

Jeremy POV.

Those two don't even know. I signed as I watched dear old Bassy run after Charlie. Miles looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. Rachel was busy looking towards the woods when Miles started to talk.

“Well, I guess we wait.“

“Why?“ Rachel asked.

“Because the two idiots that ran into the woods are the only ones who know where this place is.“

“ Oh. “ She said as if already knowing the answer. I sat down in the long grass we were standing in when I heard Miles curse.

“Shit, everyone down.“ The other three lay down on their stomachs. I silently transitioned my body to the same when I looked over at Miles. He was staring at me and then back towards the woods.

Don't come out the woods we both silently prayed.

“What did you see?“ I mouthed to him.

“Huge line of new Patriots coming in.“ He mouthed back with a slight fear in his eyes. How were five people going to stop an army?

Bass's POV.

As I was walking back toward the group I knew something was up when I saw Miles and the gang hiding on the ground in the field. I stayed in the shadows of the trees as I looked up to the road and saw the line of wagons heading towards Willoughby.

Well damn. We needed more people, maybe we should bring the militia back. Miles and I knew what we were doing this time around, plus we'd have Charlie to keep us on track. I sighed as I thought of her. Things were better, I thought, but if I ever brought the idea of restarting the milita up with her, I knew Charlie wouldn't hesitate to slit my throat.

As the line of wagons disappeared I walked out from the trees and glanced at Miles.

“We need more men.“ He nodded.

“How many did they have?”

“12 new wagons. With about 60-80 men behind them. “ He gestured at me to lead them onwards.

“Come on.“ I took them towards the home Charlie found two nights ago, to the back door I had found, which was also hidden. It was hidden in a cave, but the cave itself was huge. It was a maze if you didn't know what was where, but perfect for us. Hell we could even hide our horses in here.

I showed them how to get to the back door by the marking I made on the cave. Anyone else looking wouldn’t think anything of it, but we all would. The door was a steel door that looked like part of the cave and has a lock on the other side of the door. It's one of those locks you have to put a piece of lumber in it to lock the door. This house was truly built for protection, I wonder who built it? I showed them how to get through the cave before walking back out to the woods. I fixed the window last night, so Charlie wouldn't be able to get back in that way.

“ Where you going Bass? “ Miles asked he jogged to catch up with me.

“ Gonna go wait for Charlie. I fixed the window she broke, so she can't get back in the way she knows of. “ He nodded his eyes telling me to hurry.

Once I reached the cabin I sat down on the steps to go inside and waited for her to cool off. Why did she run in the first place? She said she forgave me, maybe she didn't. Maybe she's having second thoughts.

What did I do?

Charlie's POV.

When I walked back through the woods dragging a couple dead rabbits with me, I stopped short in my tracks when I saw Bass sitting on the steps to the cabin with his head in his hands.

I slowly stepped towards him, until I was just a couple inches away from him. He surprised me when he grabbed my hips and pulled me into his arms. He rested his head of curls against my stomach while wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Shhh.“ I ran my fingers through his curls as he started to crack. “It's alright Bass.“ He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He looked at me as if he could see through to my soul and was searching for something.

He began to push me away, but I shook my head and pulled him in tighter. “No.“

“I don't deserve any of this Charlotte.“ I took a deep breath.

“Why, Sebastian?“ I snapped. He looked up as if startled by me snapping at him.

“Because I'm a monster. Because I killed your family, because I have blood on my hands and I don't want to ruin you. Every time something good comes into my life it dies.“ I stood back, before slapping him squarely across the cheek.

“Don't!“ I said. His eyes grew hard and pushed me back before walking away.

“Gonna walk away huh?“ 

He stopped in his tracks before stomping back over to me.

“What do you want from me Charlotte? Don't what?!“ He barked into my face. I laughed.

“The monster shit.“ I spoke to him without yelling. I was beyond pissed at this point, but I wasn't going to yell.

“You don't even know, you’re . . you're just a ki-” I slapped him again before walking away. He quickly caught back up with me and grabbed my arm roughly.

“Would you stop fucking slapping me?“ He roared in my face. 

Well I just chuckled at him. “You gonna stop the pity party?“ 

Once again his eyes grew hard before stomping away.

“ What, are we gonna take turns walking away now? Can't take the truth Bass? “

“You don't know me Charlotte, so don't call me that.“ And like that we were back to square one. He looked back me with a slight smirk on his face. “ And Miles might get away with talking to me like that, but not you. So watch your mouth Charlotte!” Memories of being in the pool with him came flooding back as my anger grew.

“Really?” I asked, trying to leave the hurt out of my voice. “Well General Monroe,” I saw him flinch, but was beyond pissed to care. “if that's how'd you like things to play out. “ I said, keeping my voice level. As I walked passed him he tried to grab my arm, but I turned around and socked him a good one before I screamed, “Don't fucking touch me! “ at him before I started walking back towards our new home. I knew this fight wasn't going to go away so easily. He didn't see that he wasn't a monster and him . . him implying he was a monster because he has blood on his hands, hurt even more because then is that what he thinks of me? Or does he think of me as a child? What hurt the most was him pushing me away, but if that's how he wanted to play it, fine by me.

I wouldn't let my tears fall with him around. We made our way back to the house in silence. He took me silently via the cave entrance. Once in the house itself I quickly made my way towards the room I had started to think of as ours, but now I decided it was mine.

As I made my way through the kitchen I could hear Miles ask Monroe, “ What's wrong with her? “

“Dude, what the hell happened to your face? “ I heard Jeremy laugh when he saw the damage where I had punched him. I didn't hear the General's reply as I slammed my door and locked it before taking off my coat and shoes. I then slipped off my bow and sword before crawling into bed. 

Not long after I slipped into bed I heard someone try to open the door before sighing. When he knocked on the door I yelled at him to go away. He yelled back for me to open the door to which I just replied back with for him to fuck off. I heard him growl before walking away. I held on to the bed sheets tighter as I cried myself to sleep.


	9. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever! Life got in the way, but I'm back (:  
> I'll be posting more updates soon, hopefully by the end of this week, but well see. Hope you guys like these two new chapters!
> 
> x
> 
> Nativemoon
> 
> P.S. Tnx Liz for editing xx

Charlie's POV.

I woke up to someone knocking at my door. I didn't move, suspecting it was him again, but was quickly relieved to hear Jeremy on the other side. I shot up and opened the door to find him smiling at me only for the smile to fall once he saw me.

“Charlie?“ He whispered before touching my cheek. I felt like my eyes were black and blue and I hurt all over. I stayed quiet and turned to crawl back into bed, but Jeremy grabbed my hand and began to drag me out of the room. I fought him off not wanting to see Monroe or anyone else for that matter. I didn't want to deal with anyone's shit.

“Stop. He's not here.“ I stopped and looked at him. Was he lying? Was this a trick? When he stopped pulling me he looked back at me and nodded. “He isn’t. No-one is.” I finally gave in and followed him into the kitchen to see something cooking on the stove in a big black pot.

“Where is everyone?“ I asked as I sat down at the table.

“Well, Gene went back to town to keep up appearances and the other three went back only long enough to leave to find Monroe's kid.“ He left. I felt like my heart was breaking. I shouldn't feel like this. I'm angry with him! I don't want him and I don't need him!

“Where?“ I whispered as he added some type of herb into the intoxicating pot. Whatever he was cooking smelt amazing.

“Miles said something about Mexico?” I nodded as he placed a bowl of the soup in front of me.

“When do you expect they'll be back?“

“Week or two at the most, depends on it if they get themselves into trouble.“ I nodded again, this time taking a sip of my soup.

“So, I ask again, do you wanna talk about it?“ I looked him over before sighing.

“What did he tell you and Miles?“

“That you guys had a disagreement.“ Disagreement? That's what he's calling it. I chuckled.

“ Really?“

“ Yup.“ He said popping the p. “Miles said that it must have been one hell of a disagreement for you to hit him.“ I shrugged my shoulders.

“Miles and your mom are asking questions about you two.“

“No need to. He killed half my family. I only brought him here to help Miles.“

Jeremy looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, but I shrugged it off. I didn't need or want his pity. “Don't.“

“Charlie-” I cut him off and asked, “ Where do the Patriots think we are? “ He sighed before answering.

“Miles told them you and I went to go visit some family of my mine.“

“Are we?“ He nodded his head.

“Course.“ This huge smile broke out on his face making him look like a kid on Christmas. I giggled.

“We’re already visiting them, aren't we? “ He nodded again before laughing. “I told you, you're my family. “ I smiled before eating more of my soup.

“If you won't tell me about yesterday, will you tell me about before?“ Daniel. I smiled a little at the dream.

“I dreamt I was a mother.“ He looked at me curiously.

“And?“

“And I was living here and was pregnant with my second child.“ He whistled.

“What was the first?“

“A boy, his name was Daniel.“ He smiled shyly at the name.

“And who was the father?“ I shrugged my shoulders again before taking another bite of my soup.

“I don't know. I didn't see him.“

“Right.“ I looked up at Jeremy and knew he didn't believe me. “So, Daniel huh?“ 

I smiled, actually smiled. “I love it. I've never thought about having kids until that dream.“

He nodded. “And now?“

“After all the bloodshed and fighting, I want to come back here and start a family.“ I looked around the kitchen and smiled. “With my family.“ I looked up at Jeremy who smiled and nodded.

“Course.“


	10. Red, White and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!!!!
> 
> I don't want you guys to get confused at " He's just lost everything like Bass did. " and ect. 
> 
> Okay so a few chapters back I explained that I was going to experiment with Monroe's character. And in honesty his character has different aspects to himself like a split personality. There's Bass, who wants redemption and then there is Monroe who will slit your throat for one wrong look. In the show, you kind of see him trying to balance them out for a while, but then we see Monroe again.( Even though I do have to say, Charlie brings Bass out when she's around Monroe. ) In my story, it's the same, expect there will be a bit more Bass. 
> 
> Again I hope you guys like it, I will try to update by Friday. Sorry for updating so late. Also thank you for everyone who wished me well! I truly LOVE hearing from you guys, your comments/reviews are what keep going! 
> 
> Happy belated Easter everyone!
> 
> x
> 
> Nativemoon

Unknown POV.

Over the next week and a half, Jeremy and Charlie grew closer as the days passed. To make 

time pass more quickly, they trained together and found they also worked well together. Charlie learned new fighting moves from him and he learned hunting skills from her. Their friendship was blossoming to be more like family every day. As fun as it was, by the eleventh day, Charlie decided it would be better if they were to head back to Willoughby.

Upon arrival they instantly knew something was wrong. The townspeople were sick with some kind of virus. When they reached her grandfather's house, both started to worry, as Gene was nowhere to be found. They rushed to Aaron and Cynthia's, but he wasn’t there either. Aaron explained that the town is caught in an epidemic of typhus; the ill were taken away on wagons and the rest of the population have been told to stay indoors.

Jeremy and Charlie, hoping that the camp for the ill is where they'll find her grandfather, follow the next departing wagons. They find themselves at a gated area outside of the town, about two clicks from Willoughby. Jeremy goes to look for a good vantage point over the camp, hoping to get a better view from the hills, as Charlie sneaks in.

Jeremy's POV.

As the wagon arrives at its destination, Charlie and I glance at each other and make an unspoken decision that she will check out the camp while I split off into the woods. When I get far enough away, making sure I wasn't being followed, I hike up into the hills hoping I can get to a good spot before Charlie manages to infiltrate the compound.

When I reach the top I see two soldiers standing there, keeping watch. I unattach my sword before picking up a rock and throwing it off to the left side of them, hoping to get at least one of the soldiers to go for the bait.

Sure enough Lefty did. Before Righty could turn around, I ran up to him, and held his head with one arm as I slit his throat. When Lefty heard the commotion he quickly came charging towards me and actually put up a reasonable fight, before I slashed my sword into his stomach making sure to hit a kill-spot.

I took their guns and binoculars before dragging their bodies into the woods a decent way, hiding them from view.

I crawled my way back up the mountain and looked down at the camp. We needed help and fast. The entire camp held just about 3 quarters of the town plus the Patriots. Focusing my binoculars, I found Charlie quickly and followed her as she made her way towards an old man. When I focused on him, I could tell it was definitely Gene. Great, just fucking great.

Charlie's POV.

Three days have passed since Jeremy and I found the compound. It's been two weeks since I've seen Rachel, Miles, or Asshole. I've been helping Grandpa in the camp, tending to the sick. More and more die every day. Grandpa believes it's typhus, but I think the symptoms come in too fast. The other thing is, I think Grandpa is sick. He's showing the symptoms; high fever, sweats, dizziness, and the shakes. Next it'll be a cough and then the blood. We need Rachel!

I threw myself off the cot I was currently resting on when I saw Grandpa stumble in having a coughing fit. Please don't, I silently prayed.

“Grandpa!“ I rushed over to him and boosted him up more by dragging his left arm around my neck and carrying him towards my cot. Dammit, where are those idiots?!

Miles's POV.

What the? Looking around at Willoughby upon our return I could see a huge amount of people's belongings being burned.

“Rach?”

“ I'm not sure . . we have to find Charlie and my father!“

I nodded.

“Bass, take your kid and head back home, meet me back up at Gene's once you drop Jr off.“

“Hey, wait a min, I go-”

“No. Not going to happen. I don't need some kid trying to play hero!“ Bass looked at me as if asking if I actually just said that, but I shrugged. Charlie was different.

“Who do you have to find?“ Jr asked me, but I just walked away. I wasn't in the mood. I had a bad feeling about this and if I was right we were about to walk right into hell.

“Rachel's daughter and father.“ I didn't hear Connor say anything more as Rachel jogged up next to me, but I heard a thump, so maybe I just didn't hear what he said.

Monroe's POV.

“What the hell?“

“Don't.“

“Don't what?“ 

“ Don’t disrespect any of the Matheson women like you just did!.Besides you don’t stand a chance. Rachel is with Miles and well Charlotte . . .she’ll just kick your ass. “ I didn't say anything else not believing how much Conner turned out to be like me. I kept my pace fast needing to get to the house so I can get back to town as soon as possible. I needed to know she was alright. I wanted to drop him off and then go to find her. Two weeks was a long time and I understand that I hurt her, but I am a monster. It's a part of who I am. It's something who I have to come to terms with.

I regret what I did, God knows how much, but that part of myself is still here. He's just lost everything like Bass did. We've both lost everything and now we have to learn how to start over.

I missed Charlie, even missed her smart ass mouth; I couldn't believe it, but I did. I took Connor back to the house and told him to stay put. I called both Charlie and Jeremy's names once inside the kitchen, but knew by the clean dishes no one was here. They were dry and everything was packed up, by looking at the dust settling on the table they had left several days before.

“Shit.“ Conner whipped his head towards me, his brown eyes slightly worried.

“What?“

“They haven't been here for a couple days, which means they're either in trouble or-”

“Or dead.“ I looked at him, staring at his coffee-coloured eyes, and nodded.

“Stay here, you can go explore, but stay out of the booze, leave the guitar alone and the room with the white bed is Charlie’s.“ He nodded and walked away. I sighed, he was still pissed about the whole Mexico thing.

I turned back towards the door and started to make my way in the same direction than Miles had gone. What the hell was going on with that town?

Jeremy's POV.

Just as I was finishing up a small group of patrols, Miles came out of nowhere slicing up a storm.

“What the hell Miles? I had that under control!“

“Yea, sure you did.“ I glared at him and then saw Rachel come up behind him. I smiled and stepped over to her for a quick hug before hugging Miles too.

“Where's Charlie, Jerm?“ He's gonna kill me!

“Look, it wasn't my idea and-”

“Where's Charlie?!“ Miles raised his voice a little more. I shook my head and began to walk away knowing they would follow.

“Couple days ago Charlie thought it would be best if we returned to Willoughby, but when we got there, we saw illness and death everywhere.“

“Uh huh, I got that part. Now where's Charlotte?“

“Would you let me finish?“ I snapped, he could let me finish before going in for the kill. “Anyways, like I was saying. We came back to a basic ghost town other than the huge fires. We looked for Gene and found out the Patriots were taking all the ill towards this compound. “

“And let me guess, Charlie just walked right in?“

“Yup.“ I said popping the p. Next thing I knew Miles took a hold of my collar and pushed me up against a tree.

“What the hell Jeremy? You were suppose to be watching her?!“

“Miles?” Rachel whispered.

“Why in the world would you let her go in there?“

“Miles?“ She tried again a little louder, but he ignored her.

“Charlie isn't someone who likes to take orders-!”

“ iles!“

“ What Rachel?! “ Miles roared as he let me go and turned towards her.

“ I'm going in there, “ she said flatly, and Miles knew looking into her eyes this wasn't up for debate. She was going into the mouth of the dragon too and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Dammit, Rachel! “

“Um, where's Bass?” I asked, trying to decrease the tension.

“Hopefully on his way here. He dropped Jr. off at the house and was going to meet back up with us at Gene's.“ I nodded.

We all walked back to Gene's and I swear you could cut the tension between Miles and Rachel with a butter knife.

Monroe's POV.

I made my way through town making sure not to be seen, which wasn't really that hard. It was a fucking ghost town. I made it to Gene's stealthily and quickly. Just as I arrived at the back door of the house I could hear people coming in through the front. I quickly drew my shotgun and held it up as I maneuvered my way towards the front of the house.

“ It's us Bass! “ Miles called. I dropped my gun back to my side and walked around the corner to find three out of five of our missing party.

“Where's the doc and Charlotte?“ Jeremy glared at me when I said Charlie's name, but right now I couldn’t care what I did to piss him off.

“In a fucking red, white and blue compound.“ I leaned back against the wall I was standing next too and folded my arms. I could see Miles was livid.

“And how did she get there?“ I turned my cold eyes on Jeremy waiting for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Liz for editing my babbles (:


	11. Speak of the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll I know it's been a while since I updated, but we now have an editor! YAY! She's pretty awesome, got to say. Anyways like always I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Nativemoon

Monroe's POV

"How do you think? She walked." Jeremy smirked before looking at Miles.

"And why did you let her?" I asked calm and collected.

"Oh, I don't know – maybe I didn't wanna get my ass kicked?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I understood it, even if I didn't like it. "Okay."

"Okay?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, ass hat, didn't you just hear me?"

"How well is the compound protected?" I quickly asked before Miles could blow his head off, with the way he's acting you'd think Miles was Charlie's father.

"Too Protected." Jeremy ran his hand through his hair before taking a deep breath.

"I want to go in," Rachel speaks up.

Miles whips his glaring eyes off of me and on to her. "We already talked about this, Rachel."

Maybe he is her father, I mean it's possible. Rachel and Miles had an affair for years; I'm constantly day dreaming about my best friend's, my brother's, possible daughter? I stole a glance at Miles and then one at Rachel, only to get caught by Jeremy who looked like a kid at Christmas as he nodded his head.

Shit!

"Yes we did. I decided I'm going in to look for my father and daughter." Rachel spoke over Miles stomping back and forth.

"It's a good idea, Miles."

"I know." He sighed, taking in large breaths while looking at Rachel. "This is what we're going to do."

Charlie's POV

"Mommy?" I turned towards his voice, searching for his sandy curls. Once he was close enough, I smiled, he was an angel. "What baby?" I asked before taking the wildflower he offered me.

"Do you love Daddy?" I looked into his beautiful blue orbs, which were exactly like his father's before picking him up and hugging him to my hip. "Very much."

"Papa says my daddy and him used to be warriors." Papa? Did Grandpa make it? Maybe he didn't get sick here. "He's telling the truth; your daddy was a great warrior. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him." What the hell? Why did I just say that? I'm not in love with him…

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled as big as I could before bringing him as close as possible and hugging him. This little boy wasn't even real and he stole my heart. "I love yo-"

"Charlie!"

I woke up startled and caught myself before I cried out. These dreams were getting the best of me, I don't want to leave him. While I caught my breath I looked around to see who called my name to find Rachel in my tent hovering over Grandpa. "Mom?"

"Charlie, how long has he been sick?"

"Two days. He's already coughing up blood."

"Typhus?"

"Yeah, but the symptoms seem to go in at a rate that's…" I stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to sound crazy."

"You think it's been made?"

I nodded my head and got off of my cot. "So where's Thing One and Thing Two?"

"With Baker."

"Mom?" She raised her head from Grandpa's chest and turned to look at me. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know." We stayed quiet for a while, trying to figure out how we'd deal with the loss if Grandpa died, but then I couldn't take the silence any longer. "What are our boys doing?"

"Trying to see if they can find an antidote, I don't think the Patriots would have made this virus without a vaccine – and since when are they our boys?"

"Me either. It's another one of their hero moments." I ignored her comment about our boys and walked over to grab my bag.

"That's funny. That's exactly what Monroe said." At this, she gets off her knees and turns around to look at me.

"Well, he's right."

"So what was the fight about before we left?"

"Nothing, he just pissed me off."

"Right, you wouldn't speak to any of us and he had a good patch around his eye for a few days."

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. She was going to ask another question when one of Truman's soldiers walked in. "Miss Matheson, Major Truman would like to see you."

"Tell him I'm watching over my grandfather, if he would like to see me he can bring his ass down here."

"Yes Ma'am." The soldier saluted before leaving the tent again.

"You should watch how you talk to him, Charlie."

"No, I shouldn't. He needs us and he knows that we know it. He can't do anything to us until this virus is over, or should I say until they're willing to give out the vaccine."

"Still, you need to be more careful." I nodded, but stayed where I was. "You should go see the boys. Miles missed you."

I nodded again, not trusting my voice. All I wanted in that moment was to ask about him. Did he miss me? Did he talk about me? But, I was acting like a child. I needed to get a hold of myself. "Missed him too." I said softly.

For the first time since she came into the tent, she actually smiled at me. Her boots scuffed as she made her way over to me, engulfing me in a hug. "You look like shit."

I smiled and told her that I missed her too, but the truth was – and I think this scared me more than the patriots – I missed him the most. I grabbed my bag before sneaking out the back of the tent. I ran along the fence until I found a hole big enough for me to fit through. Once there, I threw my bag over the barbed wire fence and crawled under, sliding through the moist dirt to get to the other side.

I glanced back to make sure I wasn't spotted before grabbing my bag and jetting it towards the woods. Rachel said the boys would be at Grandpa's so I headed there first.

Monroe's POV

"Bass!"

I stopped and turned towards Jeremy before raising my eyebrow, as if asking Yeah?

"She wouldn't tell me what you fought about, but I'm pretty sure I know. Don't hurt her; that I won't be able to forgive."

What the hell? He didn't even fucking know her! "What? Just because you spent a couple of days with her you think you know her? I would never hurt her. I can't."

"A, we've actually spent more than a few days together. B, I don't think you would, I'm just saying and C, I know you love her."

"I don't love her."

"Sure, you don't."

"Baker." I glared at his head as he skipped off towards Miles.

What in the Sam Hill has gotten in his head? Yeah, I care about her, but love? Could I love Charlie? She's beautiful, smart, doesn't take my shit, total badass, nice ass… A Matheson… Shit. Yes, I could fall in love with Charlie, but could she love me? No.

"Miles?!" Speak of the devil. She came out of the woods carrying her crossbow, ready for a fight. I smiled – Mini Miles. She ran over to him and embraced him. Next was Jeremy, who twirled her around. She giggled like she used to when Miles would pick her up and twirl her when he was back from overseas.

I smiled at seeing her happy, but the joy was short lived. As soon as Jeremy put her down, Miles began to ask a million questions. I sighed. I'm so tired of killing; I'm tired of all the death. After this, I just want to settle down – like Charlie said. All of us together as a family.


	12. No Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a end note!!

Charlie’s Pov

When I got to the edge of the woods, their base camp wasn't more than two yards away. I could see Bass and Jeremy off to the side talking (or arguing is more like it). I stepped out of the cover of the trees, calling for Miles when I saw Jeremy leave Bass. 

I didn't dare look over at him - not with how my body was acting with him in that room. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and tell him that I forgive him, but the truth is I don’t. I'm still upset with him, but God did I miss him. Somewhere inside I feel bad for that - but then I remember the man I've seen him become. Then he flashes that damn smirk my way and all those worries go away. 

Thoughts of that dream from earlier this morning come rushing back as I hug Miles. Could I love Bass? Could I accept that President Monroe is still a part of the man that is stealing my heart? 

The more and more I think about it,the more I realize I’m falling in love with Sebastian Monroe. Holy shit! 

Jeremy begins hugging me and twirling. “He’s missed you,” he whispers in my ear. 

My eyes betray my body and I sneak a glance over at him. I see him staring at me. My heart starts going crazy and I quickly look away, only for Miles to start grilling me about everything that has happened. 

“How’s Gene? What’s going on? How well is the compound protected? How many dead? How many alive? Are you infected? Did your mother get in? Who’s leading?”

“Miles.” He stops talking and looks over at Bass, returning his gaze back on me. 

“I’m sorry, Charlie.”

“No Problem.”

“Charlotte,” 

I nodded towards him. I wasn't giving in and I sure as hell wasn't going to show him how much it hurt. “Monroe.” He flinched, but quickly put his mask back on so I couldn't see what he was feeling. 

I shifted back towards Miles. “As for the answers to your questions,” I took a deep breath. “Grandpa’s sick. We believe it’s typhus, but also think that the virus has been tweaked with, so the symptoms come at a faster rate - and worse.”   
I walked towards Grandpa’s back steps and sat down. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and bounced over behind me and began to play with my hair as I started to answer his questions again. 

“The compound is protected, but it’s not just the townspeople that are sick. Truman’s soldiers are also getting the virus, which is why he wanted Grandpa to start working. He wanted us to try and find a cure - to help them. Half the town is dead. The other half is 50/50. Half of that lot is sick or has someone who is sick.

“I’m not infected obviously and yes, mom got in just fine. You should have more faith in her Miles.”

“I do.”

“No, you don’t.” 

“Charlotte.” 

“Miles.”

“You rea-” 

“Anyways, that’s about what’s being going on since Mr. Baker and I got into town. Now, where’s Junior?” I looked towards Bass this time. 

“Home.”

“Home?” I questioned. He nodded, before shrugging. 

“Can we talk?” Bass asked. Miles glared at him as if he’d grown a second head. 

“What could you possibly need to talk about?” 

“Nothing that concerns you, Miles.” Bass snapped. What the hell? 

“Sure, let’s go.” I got up, away from Jeremy. I kept my head held up as I walked passed Miles and Bass towards the pole barn. I could feel Bass following, so I kept going until I was inside. 

After I was just inside the barn I was roughly yanked back and pushed up against the closed door. His blues eyes staring straight into mine, blue on blue. It was like he could see to my soul. 

Monroe’s Pov

I hardly realized I was breathing so heavily and that she was, in fact matching me breath for breath. I searched her eyes for something to tell me to stop; to back away; that she hated me, but as I searched her deep blues I realized she could see to my soul. She’s taken my heart already. A hunger started to build - one that I found in her also. I couldn't stand it any longer. 

I kissed her; suddenly, passionately. I felt her head bump against the barn door as I did it. I felt a fleeting voice in my head tell me I could’ve hurt her, but her moan kept me going. All worries quickly disappeared as I felt her temperature rise and realized the softness of her pressed against me. 

She pushed me away and looked at me for a second, before she slapped me hard - twice. I growled and pulled back into another kiss. I rubbed one hand over her neck to her collarbone, and down her shoulder as I kissed her, searching for as much skin as her tank top allowed. 

I moved my hands up to her face, then back to her neck and into her hair, winding it into the tender strands at the base of her skull. I pressed her to me roughly as I kissed her. Her lips and and her heated skin against me made my passion rage hotter, and I finally dropped my lips to her neck, wanting to taste all of her. She moaned as I kissed her there, which was music to my ears. Well, well… little one likes it rough. I was in a haze brought on by lust, love and - God, her scent. I breathed in deeply as I ran my nose against her jugular. 

She took this opportunity to start exploring me and began to run her fingers everywhere she could. She began to suck, kiss and bite my neck.

Between her arousal and moans I was so hard that I had to have more. The need forced its way from my lungs up my chest and out of me as a growl - primal and demanding against her skin. I moved my lips back to hers and kissed her forcefully, wanting to devour her entirely. I lowered my hands from her shoulders to her waist, slipping my arms around her tighter, pressing her closer to me. She gasped away from my lips in surprise as she felt my erection press into her thigh. 

I continued my assault on her lips as I lowered one hand to her jean-clad thigh and hitched it back around me, sliding my hand back to her hip, then letting it wander back to her ass, where I not so gently squeezed, then pressed her still more tightly against my throbbing need. She moaned in my mouth as I repeated that action hard, again and again. Her moans made me go faster. I began to tremble as I felt her go haywire in my arms. She bite my neck, clawing her nails down my back as I let go and came. We stayed against the door in the same position for what seemed like forever. Sweet kisses here and there. No words. 

After a while I gently let her down, kissing her one more time. Just as we began walking away, Jeremy came rushing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get some action! Haha! I wanted to give you guys a little something, but I think it's way too soon for them to have sex yet, because when they got to have sex, I want them to make love, not just random fucking here and there. What do you guys think of the new updates? They have the same flow? Why do you guys think Jeremy came running in?
> 
> Nativemoon


	13. Meets, Greets and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So its like every time I get a chance to write for this story something happens. I'm not giving up, but the last couple months have been extremely hard. My father got sick and ended up on life support so I was in and out of the hospital with him. He's okay now, off of live support, breathing on his own and alert, so I'm gonna try to write again. 
> 
> Here's a couple chapters for you guys! Thank you for being patient, again I'm so sorry for my absence again, but life happens and all I can do is try and work around what's going on.

Charlie’s POV 

I… I… Did I? 

Did I just really come from grinding on him? Where does this leave us? I take a deep breath as I run after Jeremy who ran out like a bat outta hell. 

Once outside, I realize why. We were surrounded. Truman and a group of his soldiers were here. 

“Well, well, well Miss Matheson. You did say to get my ass down here.” 

“Didn't think you’d actually do it.” 

“Yes, well I have intel that Monroe has been spotted with you.”

“And?” 

“I want him.” 

“Again, and? Why should I care what you want?” 

“Because I have your mother and grandfather.” He pulls something out of his pocket. “And the only antidote to our typhus!”

“You son of a bitch!” Strong arms go around me as I fight to go after to him. 

“ Ahh, see. I knew you weren't far. “ 

“If I come with you, will you let Gene and Rachel go?” Bass asked.

“Yes.”

Bass tightened his hold on me for a few seconds before passing me off towards Jeremy and walking towards Truman. “I’ll go freely."

Truman leaned his head to the left a little before ordering one of his men to put shackles on him. They made Bass climb in this huge cage on wheels before securing him on the inside before locking the outside of the cage as well. Just as they were leaving, Miles came running out of the woods. 

All I could think was, what just happened? I felt myself go limp in Jeremy’s arms as my tears betrayed me.


	14. Devil’s Backbone

Charlie’s Pov

“Charlie… Charlie… Charlie!” I could hear my name being called, but all I could do was go over what just happened in my head. How could we be so stupid and let our guard down? This - this is why I don’t get attached. I heard my name being called a couple of more times when I heard a loud crack and a sting started to set into my cheek. 

I looked up from the black material I was staring at and stared into Jeremy’s eyes. You could see the concern in his eyes. I knew I needed to snap out of, whatever I was in. I blinked a few times, before raising my hand and slapping him across the cheek back. 

“Don’t fucking hit me!” I said in a cold voice. 

“Well, sorry your highness. I couldn't get you to answer me.” 

“I don’t give a shit, don’t fucking slap me. Your lucky it was my hand and not my knife.” I didn't raise my voice as I told him the truth. It’s happened quite a few times, happened that night in the bar when Monroe saved me. 

“Touchy.” 

“How did we let this happen?”

“Well by the way your hair is and the position I caught the two of you in…” 

I sent my best glare his way as Miles joined us. “Charlie.“ 

“I let my guard down.” 

He nodded, but didn't look angry. He wasn't judging. “We all let our guard down. Now we need to plan on how to get your mother and grandfather back.” 

I looked into his eyes and saw the tears that wouldn't shed. “And Monroe.” His shoulders slumped down and he exhaled as if the world was on his shoulders. Which in reality, a lot of it is. 

“I don’t know if we can get Bass.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” 

“I mean Bass is going to be heavily guarded. I don’t know if we can get in and out without losing our own lives as well.” 

“Were getting him out.” I gritted. 

“Charlie.” 

“I don’t want to hear it, Miles.” 

Miles took another look at me and raised his brow. “Why do you care so much?” He asked, his voice hard and strong, but still somehow soft. 

“Why don’t you care enough?!” I snapped, before whipping around and looking at Miles, all while trying not to let my tears fall. “Why do you and Rachel constantly hold him accountable for crimes that weren't just his? 

“Why can you be forgiven and not him? Why can we all be forgiven, but not him? Not the one who tries the hardest out of all of us to be someone different. To do the right thing, even if it makes him feel more like a monster?“ My tears betrayed my wishes and began to fall as I looked from Jeremy to Miles again. 

“My mother and grandfather will be fine. Truman won’t hurt them, not if he wants to keep appearances up that their the good guys. They will need Gene as their cover story.” I ran my fingers across my cheeks trying to pull myself together. I knew Miles was trying to rebuild a relationship with Bass, but something snapped in me. If we don’t save him, they’re going to kill him and I can’t go through losing someone else. 

“She’s right Miles.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind.

“I know she’s right.“ Miles took a deep breath before walking over to Jeremy and me on the steps. He pulled me up out of Jeremy’s hug and pulled me into an embrace of his own.  
“I’m sorry Charlie. You’re right - about everything.” 

I kissed his cheek and held onto him a little bit tighter before stepping back. “Then how do we save Monroe?”


	15. Devil's Backbone Part 2

Miles POV

“Then how do we save Monroe?” Charlie asked after stepping away from me. 

Why does she care so much? I don’t understand. I mean yes, they've gotten close, but to this extent? Are they-? No, no no... She wouldn't - would she? “I don’t know yet, Charlie. I looked over at Jeremy before looking at the sunset. We had about an hour before night fall. God I needed a drink. “Do you think your grandpa has any scotch left?”

“Not the time, Miles.” 

“Why do you-” Charlie raised her brow before I could finish my sentence. Never mind, I guess. God, she’s more like her mom than she realizes. She’s grown into such an amazing young woman. 

“I think I should sneak back into the compound and check in on Grandpa and Rachel. While I’m doing that, you two need to go back home and inform Conner of what’s going on. Have him go around town to try and get intel. Now that they have the notorious General Sebastian Monroe they’re going to parade him around town. No one knows who Conner is; he can go in without any trouble.” She began to pace a little, her long hair swaying back and forth every time she did a sharp turn. “While Conner is doing that, you two should try and find some more of that antidote. They’re not going to make this virus and then only have one antidote. I don’t believe that bullshit for a second.” 

“Charlie, you need to prepare yourself. We can try - and we will, but you need to prepare yourself for the chance that we can’t save him,” Jeremy told her softly as he held her shoulder. I honestly don’t understand how she does it. She takes the broken and slowly heals them. She’s helped me so much, and Jeremy? Well I've never seen Jeremy act the way he does with her. As for Bass, I can see it when he looks at her. She’s become his world (and part of that is my fault), but as I look at her and the tears she’s trying so hard to keep from falling, I know that he’s become a big part of her’s as well. 

“That’s not an option!” she snaps. I never seen Charlie like this before, not even when Danny or Nora died. 

“Charlie, we’re going to try, but Jeremy’s right.” 

“You both may give up, but I won’t. I refuse to.” 

“Charlie, are you-?” I took a deep breath. “Charlie, why?” 

Charlie looked as if she wanted to break. Maybe she shouldn't be going anywhere. “I care about him.” 

I nodded my head and glanced at Jeremy who was staring at Charlie with tears in his eyes as well. “Charlie, please don’t take this the wrong way, but maybe you should step back on this one. Let us do this?“ 

She shook her head. “No, I just need a few minutes. I’ll get myself together and then were leaving.” 

I nodded and walked into Gene’s house to see if I could find any whiskey. Just as I went to reach for the bottle I found on the kitchen table, Charlie slapped my hand away. “I said no. Now is not the time.” 

“I just wanted a sip.“ 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“You look better.“ Her hair was pulled up and her face was washed. The only giveaway that she had been crying earlier was that the waterline of her eyes were beet red. 

“Thank you.“ 

I nodded. “Uh huh.” She cracked a smile. “When this is all done, you and I - just the two of us are leaving the group for a night and getting smashed. We haven’t had Miles and Charlie time in forever.” Her smile grew, which made me smile. I missed that on her. 

“Wouldn't miss it.”


	16. Devil's Backbone Part 3

Charlie’s POV

After our get-together to make a plan to get Bass back, I split from the group and headed back towards the compound. By now the sun had gone down and it was pitch black out other than the full moon above my head. 

The light of the moon was illuminating the path I was following, getting me back to the barbed wire. I didn't bring my pack or bow with me this time, so I lifted the wire up enough for me to crawl under on the moist ground once again. 

Once inside, I headed towards my tent. I stayed in the shadows and listened to see if someone new now held my tent or if Grandpa and Rachel still possessed it. I smiled when I heard the familiar sound of Grandpa’s coughing. Swiftly pulling out my knife, I sliced a slit through the back of the tent and slipped inside, behind a dresser. 

I sneaked a peek over the dresser to see if anyone else was in the room, but so far it was only Grandpa. Pulling myself up I calmly walked over to him and rinsed out the washcloth that was next to his bed and began to wash his face. I either had to wait for Rachel to enter the tent or go find her myself and risk being caught. 

Just as I made my mind up to go find her, she walked in with a bag of what looked to be more cloths. I smiled at her and raised my finger my lip telling her to be quite. 

“We were raided and they took Monroe.” Her eyes grew big only for something to settle in them - something I didn't like. 

“Good,” she whispered back. 

I calmly walked up to her. “We’re getting him back.” 

Her eyes grew angry and she began to purse her lips. '' Yes, well I have intel that Monroe has been spotted with you.'' No - she wouldn't! 

“You.” I whispered. I couldn't breathe; my lungs felt like someone was taking all the air out and stacking bricks inside. I fell onto the cot next to Grandpa’s. 

“I saw how close he was getting to you and I couldn't let him take another one of my children from me.” As she spoke, all I could do was see red. She still blamed him for Danny’s death. “How could you become - whatever you are with him? He killed not only your father, but your brother as well! He kept me captive for years!” she whispered angrily. 

“How could you destroy the world and still think you’re better than everyone else?” She winced as if I slapped her in the face. “How could you leave your children for your husband’s brother?” She winced again. “How can you betray someone who has saved your child’s life over and over again?” 

“Because he put you in those situations.” 

“No, Rachel! It’s because you put me into those positions, by shutting all the lights off! You can blame Miles, Monroe, me and everyone else, but in the end you are just as much responsible for the lives of everyone that has died because of the blackout. This is the world you created and now you judge those who try and make a life in it - those who are trying to be better! Yet you are still the selfish bitch who ended it!” She raised her hand and slapped me hard enough for my face to whip to the right. 

I started to laugh at her. “What? Can’t take the truth, Rachel?” I wiped the blood off of my lip with my thumb before looking at her again. “You just sent the man I love to his death because you can’t get past your own guilt. I wonder what sweet Uncle Miles will think when he learns the truth?” 

“Miles doesn't care about him anymore.” 

I laughed, “Shows how much you know. Can’t you see that no matter what either of them does, they will always be brothers?” I calmed myself down and shook my head. “No matter how bad or how hard you work, you can’t break that bond. They've tried it themselves, but in the end, you can’t kill your other half.” 

“You have no idea what you're talking about, Charlotte,” she squeaked out. Maybe she finally began to understand what she’s done. 

“Oh, don’t I? I can’t kill you. I love you and you’re my mother, but don’t think I don’t imagine it - especially now that you just betrayed your own family. No matter what you say or how much you deny it, the Monroe's are apart of our family! Always have and always will be!” 

After that I took a deep breath. “Look, Truman came to the camp and took Bass. We can’t change what you did, but you’d better damn well know that I’m going to try my fucking hardest to undo what you've done. For now I will keep silent. I came here to make sure you and Grandpa were safe. Truman said he had you both in custody, but I see he was bluffing.” 

Rachel kept silent as I spoke and only nodded her head. I could see her shed a few tears before I exited back out the tent again. Just before I took off for the fence I heard her whisper, “I’m sorry, Charlie.” 

I didn't look back as I also let a few tears fall as I slipped back under the fence.


End file.
